Sister or Stranger?
by Kawaiikiwilove
Summary: Once Ema found she was adopted, her whole life seemed to change. The people she once thought of as her brothers now feel like strangers. Who will help her out of this depressive state when she feels so worthless? My twist on the episode where she finds out she is adopted. No individual pairings unless it is suggested. Leaving uncompleted for now. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Sister or stranger?**

 **Haii this is my first fanfic on Brothers conflict so pleeaaasseee be nice and give me some good feedback.**

 **F.Y.I. PLEASE READ: All of the paragraphs concerning Ema and her feelings will be in first person whilst the parts about the brothers and their search for her will be in the third person. Hope it doesn't confuse you but it was just easier for me to write that way. Sorry!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

My hands shook as I stared at the tear stained document in my hand.

" _Adopted"_

That one word shook my entire being in seconds. Papa…. Wasn't my papa? What is this?

Passers-by stared at the strange girl crying at a piece of paper in the middle of the street. Me. Why wouldn't they? What could one sheet of paper possibly do to make a girl cry?

I couldn't bring myself to return to the Asahina household. All those perfectly wonderful boys. Those boys who took me in as their own sister. Also under the same delusion as I was that I was blood related to my father and meant to be there.

" _konichiwa onee-chan"_

Those were the first words ever said by those boys that ever made me feel welcome in anyway, thanks to wataru.

" _Nee-chan!"_

" _imouto"_

All these boys and men whom I had come to love. All these words they would label me by. All meant nothing now. I was never their "imouto" **(means "little sister").** I wasn't when I first arrived either. I knew that. I knew that blood could never be the bond between Us. Yet…I still had some sort of grasp of hope at the time. Because I knew that papa was becoming part of their family by law, and therefore, so was I.

Now though, I have nothing at all to tie myself to them in a special way. I'm no longer linked to them by law or marriage because; I was never actually related to papa.

I walked the lonely streets of an unfamiliar town for what seemed like hours. Only belongings on me were my school bag and its contents including money, my cell phone and the document. Although I put the device on silent, I could still hear the constant vibrations from my bag, all coming from my brothers on the other side of the line. Each torturing second that phone went off was another reminder of the way I would now be as worthless to them as I am to my father. One thought raced through my mind the most though; As soon as they hear the news. that phone would stop ringing entirely.

Using the money I earned from doing random small jobs around the neighbourhood, I lent myself out a small hotel room to stay for a couple of nights. With no spare changes of clothes and nothing to particularly do, I went straight to bed that night. The vibrations of the phone still apparent.

* * *

"I'm worried" came Ukyo's voice from the kitchen.

"wassup _Ani"_ _ **(elder brother)**_ _."_ Finally figured out you couldn't win Ema over me?" taunted Tsubaki as Ukyo walked into the living area space and planted himself on the plush red couch.

He gave his younger brother a long, cold and hard glare before continuing on with his point.

"Ema. She's been gone for quite a while now."

At the mention of their beloved little sisters name, all heads in the room turned their focus on the 2nd oldest in the household.

"Usually she just comes back with Yusuke from school, but it's almost 11'oclock and she isn't answering her phone."

Tsubaki's once mocking smirk now turned serious. In his opinion, out of all the brothers here, he was to care the most for the little chestnut haired cutie. No matter his rival, friend, family or even twin/ triplet, he was not going to lose her to anyone. That was his resolve. That is what drove him to continue trying his best.

He had always wanted a little sister. It was one of his two dreams as a child. He vowed that if ever was ever lucky enough to receive one, then he would love and cherish her forever. Without a care of what anyone else thought, in his opinion, he was by far the one who loved her the most.

"You talking about Ema?"

Yusuke made his decent down the stairs towards his older brothers.

"Yeh" grumbled Ukyo

"You don't have any Idea where she went… do you Yusuke?" Tsubaki's eyes pierced into Yusuke's accusingly. If anyone was to blame for her disappearance, all evidence would surely point in his direction.

"No, not a clue. Why? Isn't she back yet?" Was his snappy reply to the accusing stare.

"well yes. Surely since you come home with her every day, you should know where she went"

"I don't know!" yelled a red faced Yusuke under the pressure or his brothers stare. Beads of sweat started to make their way down the redheads cheeks.

"You better not be accusing me of anything Tsubaki!"

"oh no, not at all" said a smirking silvered haired boy.

"all I'm saying is that you were the last one to see her, and it's no secret that all of us in this house want her to ourselves."

Yusuke's face turned an even deeper shade of red at Tsubaki's bluntness.

"Look, all I know is we came to the cross roads on the walk home. Ema said she had to pick up her family registration for her passport for our annual family trip this year. I offered to go with her but she declined and said she would be fine on her own. I watched her until she turned the corner, disappeared out of sight and then came back here!"

Yusuke's face was now the same shade as his hair as he became angrier and angrier at the nerve of his playboy older brother. Yusuke has loved Ema for the longest out of all the brothers. He met her first in the first year of secondary **(or high school if you live in other countries. I'm British and not good at geography so you're going to have to bear with my stupidity)** and he would be a fool to decline it was love at first sight. Ever since he first laid eyes on her, he was drawn to her infinite cuteness. Her small laughs and gestures all of it made him a big mush of loveydoveyness.

Once he found she was going to become his sister, he was absolutely heartbroken. No words could have described how he felt. After all those years of watching her from afar, she was now as close to him as he wanted yet further away. Now his chances of ever confessing were over, all he could do now was protect her.

"Have you called her?" he asked hopefully.

"No we are all just crowded round Ukyo's phone because we like the colour of it." Said Kaname, an eye roll accompanying it.

"Oh! Okay that's fine then. I prefer red myself but yanno…" Yusuke finally smiled at his brothers all staring at the same black object.

"However I really think you should call Ema if you're that worried" he added.

"Are you an Idiot…" the brothers said in unison as they stared at the redhead while willing him some hope for the future.

"Call Natsume"

Azusa had finally spoken up after being quiet for the whole issue. Of course he was worried for her. But his composed nature wouldn't let him show it in front of his brothers.

"Are you an idiot too? I can't call Nasume on this number in case Ema calls back! We have to keep trying to reach her!" yelled Ukyo running a hand through his already messed up golden hair.

"Looks like I'll be calling him on my phone then." Sighed Azusa.

"what if she calls your phone instead of mine!" screeched Ukyo.

"Woah Woah Woah. Why would she phone him? Why not me?"

Tsubaki glared at Azusa.

"S-sh-she could phone me too!" blushed Yusuke.

Azusa pinched the bridge of his nose to suppress the upcoming headache caused by his brothers.

"I'm sure she won't phone me, I just want to let Natsume know. He lives in a different area and she could have passed by there on the home or something."

After he said this he started his descent up the stairs into his room.

* * *

As it turned out, Ema didn't phone any of them that night. Nor did she return.

Natsume went out and searched for her all night but still turned up with nothing. Of course, as expected of the Asahina Brothers, the police, entire neighbourhood and all 13 of them were out searching for her the next day. All called in to their jobs with a family emergency and a day off; the search began.

All of them split up into teams of either 4 or 3 with one of the four older brothers as a leader:

Team one: 

1st son Masaomi

11th son Yusuke

12th son Fuuto

13th son Wataru

Team two:

2nd son Ukyo

5th son Tsubaki

6th son Azusa

Team three:

3rd son Kaname

7th son Natsume

9th son Subaru

Team four:

4th son Hikaru

8th son Louis ( and an addition of juli who was also worried )

10th son Iori

"Alright" yelled a usually quiet Masaomi startling every one of his brothers and all of the other help that had joined at the front door.

"We all want to find Ema. That is our aim. Iori pass this around." Masaomi pulled out a cropped photo of Ema from his wallet of them at their parents wedding ceremony only a few months back.

"Okay. S-so…Ummm…Wataru, Yusuke, Fuuto and me will check around her school and see if anyone has heard of her from there. Ukyo, Tsubaki and Azusa. You guys will check any shopping places in this area and the surrounding towns. Kaname, Nasume and Subaru, you guys walk around all of the busy town area's and streets. Natsume, I trust can lead you around the area's you don't know so well. Hikaru, Louis and Iori you guys check the local parks and public entertainment areas, you guys seem to know what she would like best. Umm…the rest of you…just…just look in places you think a 16 year old girl would be if she was, kidnapped, passed out or anything ese that could have happened to her. Let's get going!" finished Masaomi.

After all the jobs were allocated, each respective team set off in search of their beloved little sister.

* * *

I woke up very uncomfortable. In the same clothes as yesterday and tear streaks down my face I set off in search of the bathroom inside my small hotel room. Fortunately they had spare towels and dressing gowns there so I could take a shower and not sit there stark naked whilst trying to clean my only set of clothes for the time being.

The shower in the small bathroom wasn't grand yet wasn't too small so I wouldn't have to be cramped whilst washing. I stripped of my clothed and left the shower on to warm up whilst I put my clothes in the washing machine provided.

Once i was certain the clothes would be clean around the time I got out and on the right setting, I hopped into the now warm shower.

The hotel provided some cosmetics and shampoos but not a lot.

Not that I can complain about the lack of conditioners in my bathroom in my current state.

I washed myself with the resources provided and tried to think about what my "once brothers" were doing now.

Surely they would know the truth by now. They were smart. Smart enough to phone father by now and report me missing. He would surely tell them the truth. Even if he hid it from me all these years.

I felt my hands clench into fists at my sides. I forgot Papa. If I could even call him that. He had hidden this from me all these years. I feel anger boil up inside my chest. Not hatred. I could never truly hate him. Just anger.

As my thought progressed from Papa onwards, that anger dissolved into sadness, and that sadness into depression.

A conclusion of worthlessness and unwantedness overcame me. My real parents don't want me. Papa was never around for "work" (I have my doubts now). And now my sweet brothers.

The phone had stopped ringing hours ago. That was a clear sign that they no longer wanted me either.

I clambered out of the shower, put on one of the dressing gowns and took my clothes out of the washer and into the dryer also provided.

I sat on my bed in the meantime and contemplated my next move

I reached into my bag and pulled out the pink object with a cute charm hanging from it and stared at it. I checked the power button to see if it was out of charge, only to be met with a bright screen and 74% left. 24 missed calls and 67 texts. All from my dear brothers, this all seemed to cease at around 12 last night. If they had phoned me at that hour then the possibility of them phoning my father seemed to increase tenfold.

For what felt like hours I stared at that lonely blank screen.

Masaomi was the last one left at the Asahina residence with Yusuke, Fuuto and Wataru, locking up aall the windows and doors.

"My My Masaomi, what on earth has happened to get everyone so wound up this early in the morning" came a familiar and feminine voice from behind them.

"we were expecting you all to be asleep but I guess that isn't the case at the moment" came Rintarou's voice.

"Is my darling Ema up yet then. I've been dying to see her."

He beamed at the sons expectantly.

Each one of them, with an exception of Fuuto who was already facing them, turned around with grim looks on their faces. WHY HADN'T THEY THOUGHT OF CONTACTING HER ACTUAL BLOOD RELATIVE?!

Now it looks like there is going to be a lot of explaining to do.

While Masaomi, Yusuke and Wataru stared at the two adults with blank faces, Fuuto, who seemed to be the only sane one at that point decided to speak up.

"Bit of a problem with Ema there Sir." Said a for once modest Fuuto

"Oh? And what has my little trouble maker done now?" he once again beamed at them.

"It's not what she has done per say Sir. It's more like what she hasn't done. Like she didn't return home last night kind of thing."

The usually confident Fuuto for once was struggling for words. Who wouldn't be? Especially if you had to tell your step-father that some way or another your step-sister has gone missing when you were supposed to be taking care of her. It's all a very confusing and complicated mix.

"…what?" that once beaming smile was vanished from his face in an instant and his hold on his wife's arm tightened.

"when did she go missing? What time? What was she supposed to be doing?" the once calm and collected Rintarou was now falling apart in front of their eyes. He may not be her blood relative but he always has thought of her as his child. She made his life happier instead of the dismal workaholic he was made out to be. It's because of Ema that he was able to work hard enough and meet Ms Miwa.

"she was walking home with Yusuke yesterday when she apparently said she had to go and pick up her family registration document for her passport. He came back home after separating ways with her and she never returned. We have been trying her cell phone, texting her, everything. Eventually we had to resolve to phoning the police and asking our neighbours to help find her."

A look of realisation covered Rintarou's face.

"Did you just say family registration? *sigh* goddamit." He looked down with a regretful face.

"Rin! Wataru is here!." Scolded Miwa.

"sorry sweet but I think I just realised why Ema's gone. I'm pretty sure she left on her own. and its all my fault."

He brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes as if trying to hold back the hot tears behind them.

"what do you mean is your fault darling? You haven't even been here to see her." she laughed nervously.

"That's exactly it though. If I was here earlier I would have been able to explain myself." He sighed without looking at Ms Miwa's face.

"Explain…what Rintarou? Your worrying me."

She touched him arm and drew close to him with concerning eyes.

"Ema…isn't my…daughter."

Five very loud gasps were heard in the hallway of the Asahina household.

"wait how is Ema not your daughter?" yelled out Yusuke.

"I never told her, but her real parents are two of my old best friends. They passed away a few months after her birth. At the time I was given the title of her godfather however, as I was never able to have children of my own then, I decided to take her in as my own daughter, giving myself the undeserved title of "Papa" or "father". The family registration knows I adopted her as my own. And that's probably what was written on the form when she went to collect it. God… I never wanted her to find out like this. She probably feels so unwanted, especially after all this time I've spent away from her with work. She thought she wouldn't be wanted in a house of guys when she first moved here aswell. Her feelings about these kind of thing are…delicate you see. Reason being, I never told her about her real parents"

He placed a hand on his forehead and did something nobody in that room was ever expecting. He cried. He cried for the pain he placed upon the only child he ever came to love. The child that gave him light all those years ago.

"Of Course she feels unwanted then!" yelled an infuriated Yusuke.

"Yusuke calm, please." Begged a once silent Masaomi.

"NO. He needs to hear this is he is feeling guilty about it now. Look I've known Ema for longer than any of my other brothers. I've been in the same school as her ever since first year, and one thing I know from that time is that she. is . not delicate. She is strong Rintarou. Stronger than you might think. And you would know that. If only you ever took time out of your work schedule to see her and get to know your own daughter who turns out to not actually be your daughter at all. You said that making her move into a bunch of guys made her feel uncomfortable. OF COURSE IT WOULD MAKE HER UNCOMFORTABLE! You're the only guys she had ever been around as far as I know and you have hardly been around all these years. Throwing her in a group of guys _is_ going to make her uncomfortable. And now she knows she is adopted. She probably feels like we don't want her anymore because of it! When in reality she is probably the best thing that has ever happened to this family! Somehow I feel closer to all my brothers now. Because of her. I have learnt so many new things. Because of her. She is something we all share as a family, and we all love her to pieces! Even if it has only been four months."

Grunts of agreement came from the doorway of the house as all the other brothers and sons arrived back home.

"We all agree with what Yusuke is saying. Even if he is an idiot." Shrugged Tsubaki.

"However it doesn't bring us any closer to finding her." Continued Azusa.

"Any idea's?"

"I have one." Say Ms Miwa as she stared her husband in the eyes.

She pulled out Rintarou's cell phone and scrolled down to Ema's number.

"Um Mama." Came Wataru's small voice from down below.

"We have already tried phoning onee-chan"

Ms Miwa smiled at her youngest sons choice of words towards his newfound sister. She was glad they were making her only daughter feel at home.

"I know you boys have sweetie and I'm very proud of you all for trying so hard to find her. However there is still one person who has yet to phone this little girl." She said bending down too bop Wataru on the nose, earning a small giggle from him.

She turned towards her husband, clicked on the number and quickly passed it to Rintarou.

"You started this. Now you finish this." She stared at him with hard eyes.

Surprisingly, he gratefully took the phone from his wife with a smile and with no objections, held the small device to his ear.

* * *

I jumped as the phone once again vibrated in my hand and the screen lit up whilst I was staring at it in thought, dropping it in the process. Its seems that as the phone hit the ground, it also answered itself for me.

Not knowing who was on the other end of the line, I cautiously held the pink object to my ear.

"hello?..." I said in a small voice.

There was a pause on the other end until I could just faintly hear the sound of heavy breathing.

Wondering if the person on the other end was alright, and not suffering for a seizure I quickly pulled the phone away from my ear to see who I was talking to.

"Papa?!" I yelled a bit too loudly down the phone. He didn't seem to mind though.

"Heh." He laughed

"I'm surprised you can still call me that. I suppose you know the truth now?"

I didn't reply. I just sighed and turned my head down to the floor, as if he was actually in the same room as me.

"I know this is hard for you. I never meant for you to find out this way. Actually I never meant for you to find out at all to be quite hone-OUCH!"

I heard whispering from whom could only be Ms Miwa on his side of the call.

"I mean… Look I know what I've done is wrong. I can show your real parents if you like and tell you the entire story when I see you again. I just want you to know I still consider you my daughter. I still love you the same way. Do…do you still love me as your papa?"

I could practically feel his hopeful aura from miles away. He has a point. We may not be blood related but I still feel like he is my real father. He has provided for ma all these years. Acted like a father role model to me, taught me all my wrongs and rights. Or course that means something to me.

"Of course you're still my Papa..papa? Nothing could really change that. I just… I just…feel like I don't belong. They arn't my real brothers and…I thought it would be alright as we would be connected by law. But now…I feel like a stranger to them."

I slightly sobbed as my heart clenched thinking about my brothers.

"Wow…your actually talking to me ."

I could hear him smiling from the phone along with a few loud sighs of relief on the background.

"Trust me Ema, I would know. I just had an entire lecture about it. You are not a stranger to these boys. They think of you as a sister as much as you think of them as brothers. All thirteen of them" he laughed. It brought an immediate smile to my face to hear his laugh after so long.

"They would be able to tell you that themselves…if only you would tell us where you are." His voice lowered to almost a whisper towards the end of his sentence. As if I would break if he spoke any louder.

I paused and didn't speak for a good two minutes. It wasn't until Papa called my name as to confirm I was still there did I finally speak.

"If I tell you…will you promise me one thing?" I asked hopefully.

"Anything" he said immediately after with no hesitation.

"come and see me more often. Just so I don't feel like I don't belong again. It's a horrible feeling. I don't want this to happen again." I whispered while I sobbed.

"Of course I will. Anytime you want to see I will come. Oh Ema please don't cry…HEY!" I heard Papa shout as it sounded like the phone was being fought over.

"Ema dear?" said Ms Miwa's voice eventually after a lot of rustling and swear words thrown about on the other end.

"Ms Miwa?" I asked.

"Now didn't I ask you to call me mum? Hehe. Oh Ema darling please don't cry over this. Rintarou was just being stupid. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. Please tell us where you are. We are all worried sick! Your brothers even got the police and neighbourhood to search for you." I heard a number of shouts on the end saying something along the lines of "you didn't have to say that!"

"T-they did?" my voice shook and my lip trembles as I cursed myself for the lonely thoughts I was having before.

"Ema…where are you?"

"A-a-a hotel on the outskirts of town. Kiwi lodge or something like that" **(if this is an actual place, I do not own it! I just made it up because kiwi is my name and I needed to make up a place!)**

"Thank you darling know that area, we'll be there to pick you up in about 20 minutes. All of us. Wait outside for us won't you?"

"Yes" I replied meekly and hung up the phone. Grabbing my few belongings, I made my way to check out of the hotel and wait in the lobby for the remaining ten minutes I had.

* * *

"Where is she?!" shouted Tsubaki excitedly. Why didn't they phone the adults to start with?! Such clever people.

"Kiwi lodge hotel. You know where that is don't you Natsume."

An approving grunt was heard in response.

"Great, you take some of us your car, I and Rintarou take some in ours and ukyo takes some in the family car."

Twenty minutes later all three cars were parked outside the hotel and 14 boys and 1 lady got out all rushing inside the hotel to see the darling little sister they almost lost.

15 bodies all piled themselves into the small lobby and almost crushed the little girl inside. All 15 of them showering her in kisses, love and threats as to if she ever did something like this again.

The most important reunion in that same lobby on that day however was the once broken bond between a lonesome father and his adopted daughter.

That night Ema wasn't allowed a moment of peace from the boys in the house all night. Each one using the excuse of "compensation" for all the worry she caused.

* * *

Later on into the night Ms Miwa asked to speak to Ema in the privacy of the balcony.

"You seem to have caught the attention of my sons quite effectively Ema dear." She said, smiling at me as she spoke.

"What makes you say that Ms Miw-I mean Mum" I asked quizzically.

"well, when Rintarou said you were crying over the phone, I wasn't the one wrestling him for it." She said he smile getting g bigger if possible.

"oh? Who did?" I asked

"All of my sons did. They basically jumped on him all at once, fighting for the phone which had actually fallen out of his hand and on the floor next to my feet. They all care for you. More than a normal friend or a brother should darling. The day will come soon where you have to choose. And trust me deary, it's not going to be easy if you love them all that much."

Before I could question her more, she gave me a light tap on the shoulder and a kiss on the cheek before going inside once again and joining papa.

I don't know what I did to deserve such a crazy family as this, but I'm sure I don't.

* * *

 **hey guys! this is like the longest chapter I have ever written.**

 **I'm going to leave the status as 'uncompleted' for now. Just incase anyone wants me to do a sequel or a followthrough. If you do want me to continue then please leave me a review with your thoughts and I will try to write any ideas as best as I can . I'm always open for suggestions! however if I don't have any ideas then I cant exactly put them on paper XD**

 **I've also re-edited this because I noticed ALOT of spelling mistakes. I apologise! :(**

 **byeeee**

 **kawaikiwilove :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm soooo sorry for not updating in soooo long, and if your reading any of my other stories at the moment, I apologise for the delay with them aswell. In all honesty I completely forgot about my stories on her and have been drawing fanart on various things these past couple of months rather than updating these stories. However I have a completely free weekend now and the summer holidays coming up so I can continue with my stories and hopefully add more than one chapter to a few, maybe even start a new one to not catch up on :P you never know.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter guys :***

It's been three months since the accident involving my family and I occurred, and in all honesty I haven't felt any different about the situation since my "Papa" and new step-family reassured me that everything was fine.

However things have seemed a little different since then.

The 13 beautiful brothers I had been so lucky to receive have been acting particularly weird these past few months. Some in different ways than others, you could almost group the brothers based on their reactions to the whole thing.

The more timid brothers such as Masaomi, Subaru and Yuusuke have all seemed to avoid me at any chance they got, blaming it on their "busy schedules" and "places to be" such as "appointments" that would usually be invisible on the board Ukyo set in place to know where everyone would be at what time.

Most of the brothers like Masaomi, Subaru and Yuusuke have also become much quieter around me, almost to the point where they whisper whenever they have to talk to me as if I would break at any sudden loud noises they may emit. The boisterous brothers Fuuto, Tsubaki and Wataru have definitely become quieter since the party, which for some crazy reason has me worried and concerned rather than relieved.

For the 7 other brothers however, they seem to have reacted in a more positive way, either acting the same way as usual or pampering me to the point where it becomes concerning and annoying.

I shouldn't be thinking this way about the brothers as they are obviously caring about me (or at least some of them are). But I can't help wanting the whole living situation to go back to the way it was, I feel as if I would flip a switch if another brother started acting weirdly, or…weirder at least.

I've resulted to not even trying to talk to Yuusuke, Subaru or Masaomi. There is no point in even trying if I'm just going to be ignored and hurt a fracture more each time. Every time I walk into a room any one of them are in, I ignore them, don't look at them and walk out. They don't care. Its almost as if we never met. Maybe it's better that way.

I didn't stop there either. Tsubaki…Fuuto…even Wataru, which tore me to pieces inside but for some reason I knew in my mind had to be done. Not my heart. I've stopped listening to that. My mind. I was there for me, even if they weren't.

A few months have passed and it's continued on from just the 6 quiet brothers who majorly changed. I've found myself unable to answer any of their concerning questions over dinner and unable to partake in leisurely conversations that would arise from nowhere. After everything for the night was done and finished, I would drag my tired body towards my room, where I would stay all night and most of the day until finally I was called down to have dinner. I didn't have any meals during the day as nobody was there to eat it with me. Nobody would notice anyways. Or so I thought.

Few days later I was called down to dinner. I walked down and joined the table of 13 young men, all staring at me like a bird in a cage, gawking with either sympathetic or harsh eyes that would still pierce me so deeply no matter what emotions I would feel inside.

The first to speak was Ukyo, who had treated me no differently the past couple of months, yet still continues to stare at my with large sympathetic eyes.

"How are you Ema? You are feeling well?"

He reached for my hand which was casually resting on the table. I abruptly removed it from his grasp and the whole table was silent for my reply.

I didn't fill that silence. I refrained from speaking and instead focused on filling my cheeks with food before getting too full to finish and leaving more than half of the dinner prepared on my plate.

With a quick nod of thanks to the rest of my family, I prepared to take my leave. However as soon as I reached the doorframe, the same blonde haired boy stopped me in my tracks.

"You've lost weight…"

I knew it wasn't a question more like a statement to which I would continue to ignore on my way out of the door and down the hallway in the direction of my room, in which I would stay for the next 23 hours.

Until late hours of the night, I stared out of the window at the setting sun as it gradually moved slower and slower downwards, before finally being consumed by the darkness of the earth.

A knock on my bedroom door refrained me from remaining at my windowsill. Walking past an already sleeping Juli I approached my door reluctantly and antagonisingly slowly turned the doorknob to reveal the person on the other side.

My vision was obscured by a large Tsubaki standing before me. As I diverted my eyes I could see a few of the other brothers standing down one end of the hall, staring at our conference. It was a possibility they all wanted to talk to me about my recent behaviour, however sent Tsubaki as he was deemed as the most confident in all the family.

"Yo…Little Sis…"

Although he said this in what would seem a confident composure, he still kept the small voice he had been using for months towards me, yet I could still hear him from my room talking to the rest of the family normally.

"How have you been? The boys and I haven't been seeing you go to school these past couple of weeks. You also seem to being losing a lot of weight. Is something going on?" 

I continued to remain silent, unless necessary I wouldn't give these boys any hints as to the way I feel about their attitudes.

"something happening at school? I could get Masaomi to call in if you need him too."

Oh…now your compassionate! Now this is the type of situation in which I would have to talk. If he was to ask Masaomi to phone the school which has no participation whatsoever in my current situation, then that would cause him to trouble and furthermore involving the school and creating a bigger mess than needed.

"I'm fine."

I spoke as harsh and firmly as I could. Maybe that would finally give him the indication that I didn't want to be disturbed any longer and I would rather have this conversation over sooner rather than later.

"Oh… you're fine…that's uh…that's good I guess…I just hope you uh, I hope you know that… all of us brothers are here for you, No wha-"

Alright, I may have flipped a switch just now…

"All of you?! Your all here for me are you?"

Tsubaki looked taken aback at my sudden yelling, a side of me he had never seen before now, and hopefully will never have to see again.

"Well…yeah… we are, we all are."

His small voice was starting to piss me off…big time!

"Speak up will you?! God you voice these past couple of months have been so annoying! You're not here for me! None of you are! All of you, always looking at me with big sympathetic eyes, as if I'm a child being abused on the street. If you're here for me, here's a bit of advice, talk to me like a NORMAL PERSON."

I think the other brothers could hear me at the end of the hall as a sudden flood of murmuring emitted from that direction and unfortunately peeved me off a teensy bit more.

"You lot, over there! Yeah I see you all grouped over there. Why you wimps couldn't come talk to me could you? Staring at me from afar as I'm some filthy animal. See what I mean? If you lot were there for me you would come talk to me! Instead of ignoring me as if I don't even fucking exist!"

I could feel my small anger bubble sizzling down and I didn't want to be around them when it did. Only because I knew I would only receive more glances of pity and concern. Glances I don't need.

Looking in the other direction of all the brothers, I could see elevator ready for me to get into and a clear path for me to leave them all behind. I'd be gone for at least one night. Just enough time to make them realise what they have put me through again. The feeling of being unwanted and unneeded. Not loved by those who I have come to love the most.

"Ema..we aren't trying to hurt you at all, we totally understand how we you feel about the way we have been acting towards you…it's just…we…we don't quite know how to handle a girl after that kind of thing. That night when you came back, we were all so very happy that our darling sister had returned, we didn't think then of what consequences could arise afterwards, not until mum came back inside after talking to you and asked us to be delicate to you. I guess we all took that piece of advice in different ways huh?"

Although his explanation calmed me down briefly, I was still peeved with the fact they took the phrase "treat the situation delicately" as a reason to ignore me or otherwise treat me differently from all the other relatives. As if I was an outsider looking into their private lives individually. Maybe when I returned from my brief break I planned extremely quickly, everything will be back to normal, and the brother will realise their mistakes. As will I.

I stood on my tiptoes so I was face to face with the tall white haired male and the only thing that would prevent us from being able to smash our faces together in one painful smack would be the straight finger that I had plastered on his chest to emphasis my upcoming point.

"Don't say you understand how I'm feeling. Once you say that, it makes me feel even more detached from this little mass of people I'm required by law to call a family."

With that and all the remaining anger and strength I had, I pushed Tsubaki out of the way and made my way to the elevator that we oh so conveniently had in the house. This way if anyone wanted to go after me, I would have at least around a 10 minute head start as it would take a while for the elevator to go down and back up again to collect anyone else. That is if anyone did actually want to go after me.

I quickly pressed the buttons and immediately started to devise my plan of where I would stay for the night and how much it would take out of the small portion of money I had in my jacket pocket.

First of all I would have to reach a telephone box and phone my mobile still in my room, with the door still, open so any of the brothers could walk in, so Juli would be able to pick up hopefully before any of the other brothers had a chance. I could ask him to deliver a few clothes in a bag, my mobile and hopefully some more money from my purse.

Then I would have to find a place to stay ranging from a hotel and a park bench, which would allow me at least some shelter for couple of days, not too long.

the concerns of where I would stay of how I would get money didn't bother me as much as the realisation that I just left my brothers again, causing them more trouble and concern that I ever thought I would when moving into the residence. God I hope I haven't dug myself in too deep with this one. After all, I couldn't dream if losing my brothers now I have them.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have updated this! I promise! I added a little more onto this chapter because I didn't know/forgot that I had already posted half of it. My bad! I didn't mean to, but if you want to read only the updated part, I've put a marker to highlight where I started adding more for those of you who have already read most of this chapter.**

* * *

I spotted a telephone box in the distance and ran as the rain started to pour down. Punching in a few numbers and waiting for a few moments, I allowed the phone to make that weird dialling tone and a slight buzz each time it rang on the other end of the line.

After three rings and answer came through.

"Hello?" I didn't speak, just breathed. It wasn't Juli. Obviously one of the brothers, yet I didn't want to know who. "Who is this? It's an unknown number…"

Well at least he didn't know it was me.

"Louis, if you don't know who it is then hang up! We don't have time for time wasters, we need to find chiiiii". Juli! Louis! It was them!

At least it wasn't somebody like Tsubaki, at least it was someone who would still actually talk to me.

"Juli?" I of course knew it wasn't him, perhaps it was just my mind yelling out who I wanted to talk to more than anybody else at the moment.

"Ema? No, it's Louis, are you alright chii? Where are you?"

"Nowhere specific, can I talk to Juli?" I said rather sharply.

"As much as I would to respect your wishes chii, I'd like you to answer my question…" Not wanting to tell him where I was yet, I diverted the subject as much as I could before actually opening up to him. After all he also changed. It may have been for the better, but it still wasn't the same.

"Any chance you can do me a favour?"

"Anything chii, Where are you?" Again he asked the question I was trying to avoid. What was the point of having a plan to teach the boys a lesson when they all would know where I went. If they wanted to know more about girls then here was lesson number one; don't piss them off! It'll come back to bite you in the arse one day.

"Is there any chance you can pack me a bag of clothes, for about two days? Possibly three… and some pyjamas too?"

"Yes of course, but first you'll have to tell me where. You. Are!" I ignored him once again and continued on with my list of instruction originally meant for Juli.

"I also need the money I left in the top drawer of my bedside table, along with this phone. Also this may sound strange and I wouldn't usually request this from a boy but as you are so persistent to not allow me a conversation with Juli; any chance you could go into my cupboard, pull out the small drawer at the back and collect me a few changes of underwear?" As awkward as it was to ask this of my brother, it was the only option I had to at least be hygienic in this type of situation.

"Ema, I can do all of that for you and more. Anything you want from me I'll do it. However one small problem I have is that I don't know where to deliver it to. So for the fourth time, I would like to know; where are you?" looking like I couldn't avoid the question any longer, I told him where bout's I was and the directions I took to get here. After him presumably writing it all out on a piece of paper, he hung up, making sure to inform me that he would be phoning the number of the phone box back if he has any problems reaching me. In other words he didn't want me to be anywhere else when he arrived, or to hide when he did, allow him to leave the bag by the phone box and only come out when he left. Not that it was my plan or anything…

Sure enough though, I soon heard the phone box ring a while later.

* * *

Louis had just packed in the mobile phone and money Ema had requested after explaining to Juli about the whole situation. His action plan for the rest of the night was to pay for a hotel for him and her to stay at. It wasn't his intention to flirt with her or get ahead of the game for her against his brothers. He simply wanted to make sure that she didn't do anything stupid that would make the whole living situation between her and the brothers even more strained. Unlike his brothers, the idea of being adopted was familiar to him as well; therefore he could see both sides of the argument. He understood why the concept of a fragile girl in the household would make the boys in the house agitated with no clue as to what to do. All of them were quite successful. The Asahina name meant that they all understood things quite quickly. This problem left them stumped and he could understand why they all changed their attitudes towards her in the flash of a day, its hard accepting the fact that some things don't come as easily as others.

He could also relate to Ema's opinion. After all, being adopted himself meant that he also went through the same trauma she had. What someone really needed in that sort of situation was somebody they could consider family no matter what, and although Ema has already established that with her father, the brothers she had come to love so much acting so differently towards her seemed to have left an impact. An impact that suggested they didn't think of her a sister anymore. The name they were required to give her was only a thin obstacle now.

Between their true feelings and logic, the brother's powerful expressions of love were sure to come through to, even if by accident, and this thought scared them all. Even himself.

As he tried to leave her room with the packed bag and pink mobile device in his hand, a click came from the door, announcing the arrival of one of his brothers.

"Ah Louis!" it was Tsubaki, being as loud and obnoxious as ever. Louis knew that if Ema was here, that attitude would change just as quick. He may have shown a smiley face on the outside, however Louis prided himself in being able to read people's emotions, and Tsubaki was far from happy.

His disarrayed hair proved that he had run his hand through the white tresses countless times in a statement of stress. Louis cringed at the sight. Being a professional hairdresser and knowing how much Tsubaki was into his looks, it was solid proof he had been worried about Ema. This as well as the red blotched cheeks and puffy eyes that indicated he had been crying was a sight so rare to see that Louis nearly had to visually pinch himself to prove he wasn't dreaming.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing in particular" He said whilst nonchalantly trying to hide the big pink sports bag he had packed with all Ema's stuff.

"What's that?" he seemed to immediately perk up and with a surprising amount of effort, attempted to snatch the bag from the hairdresser. Although Louis managed to completely dodge him, the side handle of the bag was snagged by his clawing hand which introduced the start of a tug of war between the two brothers over her bag.

With a strong tug Louis managed to loosen his hand enough to allow him to hug the bag to his chest in a protective way. However as he did this the usual one size two big school jumper Ema Used slipped out onto the floor inbetween then, and before Louis could even have a reaction or think to pick it up, Tsubaki had already grabbed it.

"Why have you got a bag of Ema's clothes?" he asked. His confused features hardened into a piercing glare. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

He stalked towards Louis like a predator hunting its prey, slowly stepping towards him, jumper in hand.

"I thought I would do her laundry for her while she was gone, gives her less stress when she comes back."

It wasn't in Louis' nature to lie, but if it was to save his darling little chii then he would do anything remotely possible.

"What did you think I was doing?"

"What I thought you were doing, and still do, is taking our lovely little sister a change of clothes. Meaning that if this was true, you would know where she is AND to make matters worse, you would have spoken to her without telling any of the others who are also worried sick about her. Anything to confess?" He may have been spot on about the whole thing, but that didn't mean Louis was going to admit it. He had already resolved to do anything in his power to stop her from gaining any more emotional strain.

"Of course not, anyway you must have some sort of reason for being here." Louis said whilst grabbing the jumper off of an already half enraged Tsubaki and side stepping him into the hallway outside of Ema's room. "I won't keep you" he said as a final statement and made his way to the Elevator out of the apartment complex for the night.

"He says it isn't true…" said Tsubaki to nobody in particular with narrowed eyes. "but why is he not going to the laundry room then. Or put the bag of clothes down the chute."

With that final observation Tsubaki headed to the room adjacent to his; Azusa's. After all he needed a second opinion on the matter. He only hoped that Azusa had enough will power left to listen to his concerns and worries.

 **(this is where I started adding more, its from this paragraph on.)** Yo, Azusa?..." he walked into the room without any knocking or second thoughts, this was a usual occurrence as they were so close. I wouldn't matter if Azusa was changing or anything like that because they were twins…everything looked the same to them. As it turned out however, Azusa was nowhere to be seen amongst the expanse of bright colours and blue bed sheets, piled with unwashed clothes.

"I guess he's out then…"Tsubaki whispered to himself and walked back out into the hallway in search of his genetic other.

* * *

Louis borrowed one of the many Asahina cars as a quick method of stopping Ema from going too far if she was to back out of the meeting. He couldn't be too careful when confronting her in this state.

Unfortunately for louis however, it would have been much faster to walk. The oncoming gridlock of traffic left him stranded only a few blocked from his house, only a little whiles away from Ema's supposed location.

He tapped his fingers impatiently on the wheel, coming to the obvious conclusion that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Directing his gaze out the side window he contemplated the fasted route to take.

However what Louis didn't expect, was Azusa's head to suddenly pop up and interrupt his thoughts. The sudden action scared Louis to such extremes that he almost slammed his car into the one in front. Fortunately for him however, he made it out of what could have been a nasty situation with only a damaged hand brake.

Azusa tapped on the glass enthusiastically to gain back Louis' attention and began to animatedly mouth unrecognisable words to him. In Louis' opinion, this embarrassing attempt at conversation seemed very unprofessional of a famous voice actor. Seeing that he was getting nowhere with his attempts at contact, Azusa started to mime out the rolling down of the window in hopes the Louis would understand.

Louis on the other hand, believed he was doing some sort of stupid dance to entertain him while he sat alone in traffic. Finally having enough of Azusa's antics, he rolled down the window to ask what the heck his normally sensible brother was on.

"Finally! Took you long enough" exclaimed Azusa as soon as a crack had been made in the window.

"unlock the car" he demanded suddenly.

Louis made no move to do as he said and showed obvious signs of hesitation. Azusa's gaze quickly turned sharp and seemed to glare daggers into Louis' soul.

"Alright, let me make this easy for you. Either, you open the door… I climb through this window…or I pull you out of the car through this window" Azusa spaced out his threats in an ominous manner and jerked his hand into the car to grab Louis by the collar.

Louis, not being one to favour violent situations and worried about his suddenly aggressive brother, clicked the button on the door to unlock the rest of the car and waited for Azusa to let go of him.

He watched as Azusa made his way round to the other side and stepped inside the passenger door. By the time this was all over, the traffic had started to move and Louis was stuck as to where to go. There was no way he could tell Azusa he was going to meet Ema, and he doubted he would trust her from here on out if he suddenly turned up with Azusa on his arm. His plans on taking her out to a hotel were suddenly out of the window.

"So… where are you heading?" said Azusa eyeing Louis out of his peripheral vision. Louis knew he had to lie for the second time today…what he wouldn't do for Ema though.

"Nowhere in particular" he replied after a while. "Just thought I would go out for a drive."

He saw Azusa turn to him and smile. "Liar." Louis honestly started to believe that the twins were able to see straight through people.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I understand you" Louis said softly, almost in a whisper as he visibly gulped down the lump in his throat.

"L-i-a-r" Azusa spelled out the word as if Louis was being thick.

"I know where you're going; I heard your phone call with Ema. I suppose you forget that we live in the same building with very…thin…walls. So thin, I also happened to hear your little lies creep their way to Tsubaki, like he said, have you got something to confess?"

"I have no reason to tell you where I'm going dear brother."

"Of course not, but it would mean you having to drive round in circles for hours till you realise that I'm not getting out of this car till I see her."

"You don't even know if I actually am going to see her. Earwigging through walls is rather dangerous you know, you might mishear some things."

"What part of 'I heard your phone call with Ema' did you not understand? It's so obvious it was her; if it wasn't her you would have questioned me by now or had the brains to lie about it. I didn't mishear at all Louis." Azusa was red faced by now and ultimately pissed off with his brother, the only honest and innocent person in the house apart from wataru. In his opinion, if you're going to lie, make sure it's a white one to protect someone with no consciquence, instead of one that'll give you a reputation, like the incident between Tsubaki and Ema.

"…"

Louis paused slightly to briefly take in Azusa's facial expression before continuing his argument.

"It was my new girlfriend-"

"I heard the name Ema…"

"That's her name-"

"No its not. Stop lying. You called her Chii, unless you're not serious about OUR Ema and call all your current flings Chii, I'm pretty damn sure it was her." Azusa slammed his fist down onto the dashboard hard and cause Louis to jump slightly in his seat.

"For Gods sake Azusa, calm down, do you have extra-terrestrial hearing or something? I thought meningitis patients were supposed to lose 30% of their hearing or something like that?"

"Only bacterial Meningitis does that, this one only affected the tissue of my brain, I no longer suffer from it and therefore I am also no longer a patient. Please don't change the subject. It pisses me off."

Azusa stared at Louis while he could no longer keep up the conversation enough to distract him from his determination to get to Ema. After a while he pulled over the car and got out leaving a puzzled and pissed off Azusa behind. Of course Azusa wasn't dumb enough to leave the untrustworthy Louis alone and got out as well to meet him at the driver's side.

Louis was smashing away with him thumbs on his poor phone, obviously anxious and searching for something. When it looked like he finally found it he brought the phone up to his ear and waited for the familiar ring of same phone box he was looking for.

"Louis! If you think phoning the family is going to help you in this situ-"

Louis singularly raised his hand up to stop Azusa's attempt at a threat and hovered it in front of his face till he smacked it away, still seemingly pissed at him. The dialling finally stopped on the phone and he heard a small feminine voice on the other end.

"Louis?" he heard Ema frail voice and already dreaded what he was about to tell her.

"Hey Chii…I seem to have ran into a bit of a problem…"

'This isn't gonna be fun' thought Louis, with his phone and a terribly damaged Ema on one side and a pissed off Azusa on the other.

* * *

 **Wow…I went a bit off track there towards the end. I wanted to be serious for the whole thing, but ended up making most of it comical and stupid. Oh well…**

 **I've had the first half of this chapter on my computer for a while now but could never think of what to write to finish the chapter off, and of course I love cliffhangers…mostly because it just means that I don't have to write anymore for the time being and it gives me a prompt for what I have to write next if I forget what I have planned haha. I also didn't realise that most of this had already been posted and read...whoopsie daisy.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far! Would love to hear what you think.**

 **Toodles.**

 **KawaiiKiwiLove :3**


End file.
